


forget me not

by hoodieszn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Memory Loss, Reincarnation, changbin falls in love with a mortal at first sight uwu, grim reaper! changbin, idk whether to tag it as major or minor death?, loosely based on the grim reaper from goblin, mortal! reader, years pass by when they see each other after their first encounter, you'll understand when you read it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodieszn/pseuds/hoodieszn
Summary: "i'll forget everything?""yes.""even you?"" yes."...or the one with reaper!changbin who has was destined to wander eternity by himself, taking the souls of the dead to their rightful path. it becomes so much of a routine and boring. until he accidentally bumps into a girl. and maybe this life won't be so boring after all?





	forget me not

As a grim reaper, coming in direct contact with humans resulted in seeing their lives; past, present or future, so changbin pretty much avoided that. He was off duty, on his way to the market and of all days, he just so happened to forget his gloves. As he was frantically searching for them, he did not see the girl that was rushing down the busy street chasing her neighbors dog. 

The girl sidestepped in order to avoid crashing into an older woman, but lost her balance. Changbin reacted out of nowhere and reached out to catch the girl. She landed safely in the reaper’s arms, his cold fingertips lightly touching her.

Visions of the girl’s life flooded the reapers brain. He immediately let her go as she fell to the ground with a soft thud, “i’m so sorry,” changbin apologized, tears rolling softly down his cheeks.

The girl quickly stood up, “it’s okay, really. Look i am fine, no scratches,” she said as she watched the young man cry before her.

But changbin was not crying because he knocked her over, no, he was crying because he witnessed how this girl would die. It was tragic and very sad. She would be leaving behind her beloved friends who became her family. They were the only few people that would show her much needed affection. 

“Sorry,” changbin apologized, “i should watch where i am going.”

Normally, she would have been creeped out by the fact that some random dude was crying in front of her, but there was something about this guy that made her think differently. She dusted herself off and smiled brightly at the stranger, “i’m (y/n),” she greeted.

“Changbin,” he said as he whipped his eyes. 

He was a little upset that couldn’t do anything about the fact that the poor girl would die, it was what waited for her, something inevitable. Maybe because he had a soft spot for this strange mortal. Maybe it was because he loved her?

...  
Just like he expected, he didn’t see (y/n) for years. Not until he got a new task. A terrible car crash had occurred on its way to seoul from busan. Her body laid lifeless and pale on the sidewalk few feet away from the bus she was riding in, blood staining the pavement underneath her. He walked over and loomed over her body, a gloomy look on his face.

“Changbin,” he heard someone whisper. 

He turned around and there she sat on the sidewalk underneath a street lamp. They made eye contact, “can you see me?” she asked.

He nodded as he walked over to her spirit, “it’s been a while. This wasn’t how i wanted to meet you again.”

“Who are you,” she asked again.

“I’m a grim reaper, come with me.”

They ended up in a nice looking room, a lonesome table with two chairs sat in the middle. She sat down across from changbin who handed her a pastry. It was her favorite, the one her dad used to buy for her; a chocolate croissant. She looked up at the reaper confused, “is this for me?”

“If you eat this, you will totally forget the life you have lived. All the troubles, pain and hurting as well as all the happy memories will be gone from your head,” he explained. “You might not think so, but you have lived a good life, so by drinking this it will be the next step for you to reincarnate.”

She nodded as she brought the croissant up to her lips, “will i forget about you?”

“Yes,” changbin said with a sad smile.

“Well, it was a pleasure to know you so briefly changbin. Thank you.”

And with that she bite the croissant, her memories flashing by in her head as they disappeared. The next thing she knew she woke up in bed, but what she did not know was that she was a different person. She had no recollection of her past life as (y/n). Changbin long gone from her thoughts. 

The reaper watched her from a distance as the newly reincarnated girl walked down the hallway of the college she was attending, hand in hand with her boyfriend. He watched as she walked down the aisle with the same guy, as she got married. He watched as she held her first born child in her arms, crying out of joy and love.

“So, what is his name,” the nurse asked sweetly.

She smiled at the nurse, momentarily pausing before telling her, “changbin.”

“Where did you get the name? It’s very cute,” the nurse replied as she wrote it down.

The girl looked lovingly at her newborn son, “i’m not sure myself. It just seems like the right name.”


End file.
